Talk:Alma Wade
Who is the father of the Point Man and Fettel? It is my belief is that Alma DNA is manipulated and used to making her in a sense the father and mother this idea is based on the following laptops: "Well, Fettel wasn't made from Harlan's DNA. There's an email form Wade about the "subject" being in an induced coma." and "The genetic reference they used for the program was apparently a powerful psychic. Makes sense. If you want a telepathic commander, you need a telepath. And it was a woman. Says here she gave live birth to the prototypes. Seems Wade wasn't convinced the psychic characteristics were genetic. He figured there was a better chance they'd be passed along if the fetus gestated inside the subject. So they put her into a coma, made her carry a genetically engineered baby to term, then induced labor." Seven279 03:19, 25 September 2008 (UTC) i get the feeling fettel and pointman dont actully have a father. -antihero When does Alma know she's the Point Mans mother? After defeating Alma in the final part of F.E.A.R. and watching following cut scene Alma can be heard saying "My baby... I know who you are." which has lead to the idea that Alma only uncovers the identity of the Point Man at the end of F.E.A.R. but this is at odds with other information in the game for interest when the Point Man turns off the fire alarm in Bishop Alma appears and also speaks the lines "I know who you are." Fettel also seems to understand who the Point Man is from the start of F.E.A.R. (although he could be keeping this information from Alma). Seven279 03:19, 25 September 2008 (UTC) No "father" That's right. The Point Man and Fettel don't really have a "father". Alma was impregnated with her own DNA. So, In a sense, I suppose one could say she's both the mother and father, although I think it's a bit more appropriate to say there simply wasn't a father, as it's not really sexual reproduction to begin with. As for when Alma figures out the Point Man is her son, I'd say pretty darn soon in the game. Remember that the only reason the Point Man hallucinates so much is because he's picking up psychic residue from Fettel and/or Alma. Other characters can only see Alma when she physically manifests herself, deliberately (they don't experience dream sequences like the Point Man does). Since Alma physically manifests herself to the Point Man as early as Interval 2 (when she blasts him through the window), yet she never bothers to physically harm him, It seems to me like she figured it out before the window incident. I would argue that she knew it even as early as the end of Interval 1, when Fettel directly confronts the Point Man. Fettel certainly knew the Point Man was his brother at this point, simply because he didn't kill him outright, and instead chose to psychically toy with him. Maybe Alma knew all along, as well. Or, if she didn't, Fettel could have pointed it out to her during or after Interval 1, or she could have realized it through him, herself. This would explain why she targetted the Point Man's Delta escort, sparing him at the beginning of Interval 2, though this could have just been coincidence due to the gate. There's no way of knowing for sure, I don't think, but I'm positive that Alma realizes who the Point Man is before the window incident in Interval 2. Blackhound 21:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) no father imposible its not physicly possible for a woman even alma to impregnate themselves under any cercumstance however it is possible for the father to be erelivent due to the heavy use of mitochondrial DNA as stated on the Laptops early on this is a videogame, its not impossible for this to happen. here dna was used to form the pointman embryo as it was a clone, it never needed a father. -antihero Seems where all pretty much on the same page on both issues and I only really called Alma the father to better Illustrate my point so don't worry I'm not going to start writting stuff like that in the article. Seven279 03:22, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Alma didn't "impregnate herself". ATC artificially impregnated her while she was in an induced coma. They had taken a sample of her DNA, and, for six years, they worked with it until they developed a viable candidate embryo (the Point Man). The initial plan was to simply grow the fetus under simulated conditions, but Harlan wasn't convinced that Alma's telepathy was embedded solely in her DNA. So, he had them impregnate Alma with the embryo, forcing her to carry the fetus to term in coma. They did the exact same thing with Fettel when they weren't pleased with the first prototype's results. There is no biological father. Blackhound 20:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) the makers didn't just fly off the board with sci fi theories they used actual concepts of biotechnology and enginering DNA from the ground up plus how would a female embryo turn male user Seven279 is on target with what i'mtrying to say My facts come straight from Monolith, itself. Here, this is what Monolith wrote to explain "the story so far": http://forums.ogn.com.au/archive/index.php/t-50176.html Those forums are the only place I've been able to find it, as the original article was posted on Monolith's Name Your Fear website, which as since been absorbed into the FEAR community. That's it right there, though, completely unaltered and cited. Very good article. Blackhound 22:20, 28 September 2008 (UTC) thats true but modifing an embryo still means it has to be fertalized before its able to be modified and thats what i'm trying to say and i'm changing the name of this discusion topic